A New Threat
A New Threat is the first episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot A Plumber is flying in a Plumber ship when a figure appears onboard. (Plumber): Who's there? The figure sneaks up behind him. The Plumber turns to face the figure. (Plumber): No, no! It can't be you! The Plumber is electrocuted and he falls to the floor. The figure steps out of the shadows and he looks like Aggregor. (Figure): Oh yes it can. Theme Song Kevin is working on his car in his garage at night. (Kevin): My car is going to be so awesome once I make it submersible! Suddenly, the man who looks like Aggregor appears. (Kevin): What the? Aggregor?! The man fires an energy blast at Kevin, who jumps out of the way. Kevin absorbs the metal on his car. (Kevin): Go back to the Null Void! Kevin turns his hand into a hammer and charges at the man. He dodges and hits Kevin with his spear, causing Kevin to slam against the wall and turn back to normal. (Man): Go tell your friend Tennyson that I'm coming for him! The next day, Gwen arrives at Ben's house. (Ben): What is it Gwen? (Gwen): I just heard that a Plumber ship has been stolen, and--- Kevin arrives in his car. He gets out and walks over to Ben and Gwen. (Ben): Kevin, did ya hear? A Plumber ship has been stolen. (Kevin): No time for that! Something really, really bad has happened! (Ben): What? (Kevin): Aggregor's back. He attacked me at my garage. Ben and Gwen gasp. (Gwen): How did he escape the Null Void? (Kevin): Don't know, but I bet he's up to something evil. And he told me he's coming for Ben. (Ben): Not if we stop him first! I'm going after him. (Gwen): I'm coming too. (Kevin): Me too. I can't wait to get payback after he beat me up last time we met. That night, Kevin and Gwen drive around the city searching for the man who looks Aggregor as Ben flies around as Jetray. (Jetray): You guys find Aggregor yet? (Gwen): No. A blast of red energy hits the back of Kevin's car and it flips over. (Kevin): Correction, we have found him! Kevin and Gwen get out of the car as Jetray flies down. (Jetray): Listen up, Aggregor! I don't know how you escaped, but--- (Man): I'm---not---Aggregor! The man blasts Jetray backward, who turns back into Ben. Gwen and Kevin start attacking the man. (Gwen): If you're not Aggregor, who are you? (Man): My name is Malefic, that's all you need to know. Malefic fires an energy blast at Gwen, who blocks it with a mana shield. (Gwen): Ben, we need you! Ben transforms into Swampfire. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Swampfire hits the Ultamatrix on his chest and goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Swampfire): Ultimate Swampfire! Ultimate Swampfire throws a fire bomb at Malefic, who is thrown backward. (Malefic): Another time Tennyson. Malefic disappears. Ultimate Swampfire turns back into Ben. (Kevin): Another Osmosian! (Gwen): How can you tell? (Kevin): He looks like Aggregor and uses an Osmosian spear. (Ben): We'll worry about him later, let's go find that stolen Plumber ship! The End! Major Events *Ben, Gwen, and Kevin make their first reappearences *Malefic makes his debut *Jetray, Swampfire, and Ultimae Swampfire make their first reappearences Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Malefic Aliens Used *Jetray *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire Trivia *Kevin finding Malefic in his garage is similar to Ben finding Aggregor in Kevin's garage in Night of the Living Nightmare. *This episode aired along with the next one as a two part premiere for the series. Category:Episodes